


Reunion

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Multi, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Reunion with Alphinaud and Alisaie (Shadowbringer) with a little bonus)
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Alphinaud Leveilleur, Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Alisaie Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is the name of my character

When Alphinaud has finally seen Kara, he was so happy to see her.  
It's been a so long time since he didn't saw her and he missed her.  
All this time he was missing her and when she told him "I missed you too" with misty eyes and that she hugged him.

Then he said "I missed you so much and our adventures"

"Did you miss just this?" she said with a wink

"No I missed everything about us" and they kissed

She takes his hand and says to him "You wanted that we travel together so let's do it"

Alphinaud put his hand around the waist of Kara and enjoyed that they have reunited.  
He doesn't want to be apart of her, she was like a big sister to Alisaie and Alphinaud. But Kara was also the lover of Alphinaud.  
Alphinaud knows that Alisaie has also one crush on Kara too.  
He doesn't know if something has happened between them but he doesn't care.  
He is just too happy to be back to Kara.

Little by little Kara say to Alphinaud "I will do your favorite food when we are back at Cristanium, I have also promised it to Alisaie"

"I would love that" say Alphinaud


	2. Alisaie

When Alisaie finally meets Kara she was too happy to see her.  
That Kara is finally with her even if she was upset at the Exarque have made them leave the world with what happens at Ala Mhigo.

During some moment of peace/break Kara was near Alisaie for comfort her about what happen with Tasleen.  
She has taken her in her arms "It's okay I'm here, we will arrive to do something against them, I will help."

"I'm so scared about that and the vision of Urianger"

"I know, Alisaie" Kara kiss her temple

"I missed you Kara, more than you think, you always try to reassure me and Alphinaud, you are the best for us."

"I'm here I stay with you, and when we will be back and that I find Alphinaud I will prepare you some food," said Kara.

"Thank you, Kara," say Alisaie and she kissed her 


	3. Bonus

When Kara was back at the cristanium, she remembers what she said to Alphinaud and Alisaie about food.

So she asked to have some object for the world of Eorzea for the food and she called Alphinaud and Alisaie that they eat with her in her room.

"Your room is so big, the Exarch has blessed you with one good room"

"Yeah, it's like a good house," said Kara while smiling

They have eaten together where they talked about some stuff their progression and things like that.  
Then Kara doesn't want that they leave so she said "Will you sleep with me, if you have both trouble sleeping or whatever I'm here for both of you"

They all three sleep together in the room where the king was a little big so they can have sleep curled together.  
They have done it a little before, but now Kara wanted to do it more with them.  
She was part of their family and more because of feelings, their relationship could be special because they are brother and sister but they both wanted her.  
And they respected her.  
She was loved by them and she wanted to give them all the love possible.

"You are my family too, you are my everything" and she kisses their temples before joining them into sleeping. 


End file.
